The Lover's Cuddle
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: (Fluff written to purify our hearts after Endgame - No Spoilers!) After a long, hard day at work, Natasha finds that there's no better place to be than in the comfort of a soft, warm bed... especially when your loving partner plans to snuggle you for the night. (2012-verse with Clintasha! Originally a chapter before I moved it to be its own thing)


**Anyone out there who absolutely adores the idea of cuddly Natasha? Like, we don't really ever see her get intimate... and oh my gosh,****_ this leaves so many story options its beautiful guys._**

**Anyway... I just wanna explore dis a bit. :D**

* * *

Natasha Romanoff found that there was no better way to unwind after a hard day than being held.

Sure, there was wine; but the morning after was like hell, what with the hangovers and all. Being held, however, was a different story entirely - not once had she woken up after being cuddled for a night and felt awful. As a matter of fact, she had never even felt less than like it had been a perfect night. And tonight, she really needed to be held.

Long story short, today at work had been rough. It had been especially hard on her, and she had struggled to hold her mouth shut all day at some of the absolutely stupid people who were working in the tower, she really needed some good comfort.

And she felt at least some relief as she fell back onto the bed she shared with her beloved. She took her current book from the nightstand, and put on her reading glasses (that only one person had ever seen her in, ever) so she could catch up on this thrilling mystery she was currently enthralled with.

About twenty minutes later, however, a sound interrupted her - click.

The soft click of the bedroom door opening, and footsteps of someone entering. She smirked at her guest for the night, setting down her book.

"Finally leave the nest, Barton?"

"Ha ha, very funny," the archer chuckled sarcastically, setting down his bag. "One time, Nat... one time."

"M-hmm, sure," she nodded, smiling at him. "Now, could you get over here and hold me already? I need it."

"Easy there, m'lady," said Clint, smiling at how eager that the Black Widow was to be cuddled - not a very particular image in his head. "I need to get changed and ready for bed. After that, you shall be held until you fall out of my arms."

"I'll never do such a thing."

"Exactly."

Natasha smiled as Clint stepped into the unusually massive bathroom (she wasn't happy that it was so big; it meant she couldn't sing as well - according to science.), and brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas - black and red, very familiar colors to Natasha.

And when he stepped out, he immediately noticed how her arms came up from the covers and onto the comforter. He chuckled lightly; no one was allowed to see such a spectacle like this but him.

Damn, he was one lucky guy...

As he crawled underneath the covers, he immediately spooned Natasha; she let out a sigh of happiness and relief as he did so. Natasha curled to suit his form, and hummed happily as she wrapped her free arm around him.

"So, what's got my gal down today?" asked Clint gently.

"Bad day at work," Natasha said, sighing. "God, I don't mean to be so mean, but these people are just stupid. Like, the bad kind of stupid. Not stupid like you, where' you're lovable; these people are like vile creatures sometimes!"

"...I'll take being lovably stupid as a complement," said Clint.

"Oh, baby, you know that's just how I talk."

"I do. And I love you for it. I'd have no other way of being complemented - because its true."

"I was teasing-it is _not_ true!" Natasha said, exasperated. "You are the strongest, most kind person I know. You're smart, you're cute, you're funny... God, I-I can't imagine life with anyone else."

"You are surprisingly open in bed," said Clint.

"I can be different around you..." Natasha whispered quietly. "And there's a good reason why."

Clint then brushed against her hand, which had something very special and meaningful encasing the ring finger.

"I'm glad," he said, smiling. "Hey, uh... listen, Nat, I go-I gotta say something."

"Okay, shoot," she replied.

"Uh, I... we-well, see, here's the thing... I like you. Like, more than a friend, like you."

Natasha just laughed into his chest, in disbelief. She couldn't believe the man she loved... he was truly something special.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Natasha said, smiling happily. "Good night... my love."

"Hey, she likes me!" Clint said to himself aloud. "She-she actually likes me!"

Natasha giggled, turning over one last time before she could get back to being held. She needed to place something on the nightstand...

It was a diamond ring.

* * *

_**8:00 AM, Saturday morning**_

Tony wandered through the halls of the Avengers compound, waking up (or attempting to) his fellow Avengers - he had made pancakes this particular morning, and he didn't feel as if they should go to waste. He was _very _proud of this batch, mind you - he hadn't burnt them!

Of course, Thor had settled for a full box of pop-tarts instead. Why he had even bothered making a batch for the god of thunder; it should've been obvious that was what he'd go for.

"Clint! You up here bud?" asked Tony loudly, moving over to Clint's room and knocking on the archer's bedroom door.

After no answer, Tony moved to open the handle - it was, surprisingly, unlocked. _"Did he go into his nest again?" _Tony asked himself.

But when he got inside...

Tony Stark, the Iron Man, who some thought romance meant little or nothing to him, nearly squealed out of happiness.

Clint and Natasha were cuddled together underneath the blankets. Clint was holding Natasha close, closer than anyone else would ever be allowed to be when it came to the Black Widow. Natasha's head was buried in his chest, sleeping soundly with his hand gently stroking her red hair. From the outline he saw on the bed, their legs were nowhere near as neat as their upper bodies - basically a tangled mess.

Tony was fighting every single fiber in his body to not use his brand new iPhone 5 to take a picture of this amazing moment.

He turned around quietly, his orange socks making his trip barely noticeable as he moved across the carpet. The door shut behind him with a soft click, and he immediately bolted down the hall, scared of what Natasha would do to him, should she learn that he was just there.

However, as soon as the bedroom door had shut, Clint and Natasha's eyes both fluttered open.

"Morning, baby," Natasha muttered, letting out a small yawn.

"Good morning, honey," Clint smiled, kissing her forehead. "How do you feel today?"

"Much better than yesterday," she giggled. "Thanks for cuddling me... I feel so much better."

"Hey, anytime," he said happily. "Now, in the meantime, I smell pancakes - not burnt either."

"Well, we already know Tony didn't make them," Natasha smirked, turning over to grab her ring and slip it on her finger.

And with that, she felt herself being scooped up in Clint's arms, and her nightgown separating from the covers it had been in for the night. "Hey, you still got yours, right?"

Clint chuckled, picking up his own ring from his nightstand and placing it on his finger. "Of course. I'd never not have it."

"My boy," Natasha smiled, kissing his cheek.

And with that, she allowed herself to be set down, and the two walked hand-in-hand to the breakfast table.

The husband and wife duo couldn't be happier.

* * *

**In case you can't tell, no - Clint's family does not exist in this world; probably never will exist in any fanfiction world of mine. Adultery is a NO. I will never write that. :) **

**I'm such Clintasha trash right now its not even funny lol**

**Anyway, I hope ye enjoyed this bonus chapter to The Group Cuddle! This is the Lover's Cuddle! :D Please lemme know what you thought! Thanks for reading, love you all!**


End file.
